


It Hurt, It Hurt

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Abuse, Beating, College, Dark, M/M, Rape, Yaoi, present, psycho Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Waring: bad english.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waring: bad english.

The first time Ben meet Reed, it was in College. They became friend pretty easily. They became roommate when Victor von Doom refused to room with Reed.  
In this time, Ben was unsure of himself in existential question. He is unsure if he is gay. When he is with girl in bed, he feel something is wrong. He friendzone way more girls than he should, he’s aroused by gay porn, but he think it’s normal, he’s a teenager, but he don’t talk about it to anyone so he can’t be sure. The football team is out of the question, homo is just silently forbid. Reed has been his friend long enough so they could talk of that.

\- Hey Reed, how do we know if we are gay? Ask Ben.

\- Well, try both party and the one that please you the most, first, or if you have fantasy about the same sex than you for quite a long time can be an indicator. You think you are gay?

\- Well I don’t know that’s why I ask.

\- Have you try it with a boy? Anyone with the football team? 

\- No! No, just no! Well I could try with someone in a party for sure, but no one of the football team.

\- Why?

\- I don’t want to die because I’m a faggot. They’re going to kick me out the team.

\- Homophobic I see. But even with that, you don’t know? I tell you, try it.

\- Okay.

There always a party in the college, always. However there’s a big one and Ben take his chance, he drink to calm his nervousness, he takes his casual relax style and wait till the end of the night to find himself a dude not too ugly and willing (drunk willing) to have a bit of horizontal tango with him. 

\- So? Ask Reed.

\- Special to say the least. Answers Ben.

However, Ben go with girl after of course and… Yeah okay he’s gay. He still prefer the deep vocals to the high pitch ones. He’s still pretty embarrassed about it, maybe not ashamed, but he noticed himself noticing way more at boy since then and letting girl alone. It’s a weird change, very weird. But hey, he won’t have to deal with PMS now.

\- But hey you like that? Said Reed.

\- Hum yeah, but stop with that face, I told you I didn’t like that one. Said Ben.

\- Well, you have to keep it secret until the end of college unless you want to get kick out the team.

\- Yeah. I’ll see for the relationship after.

\- Are you going to search for a fuck buddy?

\- Well don’t know. If I just want sex without passion, girls can do the trick if I’m desperate.

They were heading into class, one of the rare class they had together and they sit and Grimm heard his friend hiss when a certain foreign student entered the class.

\- Grimm, here, I think this is yours. Said Victor.

\- Hey my philosophy notepads! Thanks. Answers Ben.

\- Did you finish the laboratory experiment Victor? Ask Reed.

\- Yes I did, Richards.

The Latverian turns always and head to his desk without saying anything else. Ben have always noticed the clash between these two. 

At the end of the day, Reed had to go to an exposition and Ben crave for ice cream. He goes for an ice-cream stand and when he turns around, he’s in front of Mister Latveria. 

\- Hello, Grimm.

\- You can call me Ben.

\- Very well, may I accompany you?

\- ‘Course.

Victor takes an ice-cream and they walk together.

\- Is it great in Europe? Ask Ben.

\- … Where I come from is rather harsh, but it will change soon.

\- Oh, really?

\- I may sound ignorant or disrespectful, but I think you have noticed my dislike to Richards. It is for a reason, he is a wolf disguise a sheep. Please, I ask you to be careful with him, I do not like him and he may hurt you.

\- Well thanks, but Reed isn’t really a guy to distrust, or to hurt anyone. Hell, he’s pretty relax, I can copy his homework. 

\- Well, if anything happen, which I wish won’t, you can come see me.

\- Hey you’re a nice guy finally. Thanks, I keep it in mind. 

At the end of the sentence, they are in front of the college. Ben hugs Victor and head back, not seeing the faint blush on the Latverian’s face.

\------------

Ben is in his bed, with a magazine, manly man magazine showing off skin, and is hand is rather occupied. Reed enters the room.

\- Hey Ben can you get me aluminium tomorrow?

\- Hum okay, but could you, first stop staring at my junk, secondly get out my room and thirdly knock next time?

\- Why?

\- What? I’m kind of having private time dude. Said Ben blushing intensely. 

\- Please, Ben, let me help you.

\- Huh not thanks dude, you’re my friend, no love interest yet. Better chance next time.

\- Come on.

\- Reed no, get out.

Reed slaps him.

\- Ben, shut up and don’t be a sissy. 

\- Dude, what the fuck?

\- You’re gay or not, so stop complaining and spread your legs.

\- No!

\- Oh, well seem I have to get to menace now.

\- What? But…

Reed hands photos, it is Ben fucking with another dude.

\- Would be a shame if someone was spreading them.

\- Reed… Okay, Okay.

It will be the first rape.

\---------

Ben notice Reed being extremely possessive about him, he can’t talk to many guys, girls can’t flirt with him. Richards always around him. The only one that can pass Reed is Victor, he always makes Reed doubt about something in his homework and he goes in his bedroom to recalculates. It’s dinner time and Victor just made Richards doubt.

\- Are you okay Ben. You seem sick.

\- A bit tired that’s all, you know exam and stuff. Hey next time Reed go somewhere, wanna hang with me?

\- Well of course.

\- Hey you’re red.

\- Oh… Hum, yes, spicy food.

\- You like spicy food, cool, I’ll bring you to a restaurant with super spicy food. See you next time Victor.

Ben hasn’t see Victor is even more red. 

Reed come back from the exposition and seem pissed.

\- Dude, what happened?

\- It’s ridiculous, that exposition was an insult for intelligence. I am dumber now. 

Richards begins his homework and Ben let him alone. The football player takes the ice-cream in the fridge and eat it a bit. 

\- You don’t have homework? Ask Reed.

\- I finished them.

\- Even the chemistry one?

\- Fuck chemistry.

Reed chuckles.   
Someone knocks at the door, it’s a colleague of Reed. Ben notices the change of attitude he have with everyone else. He seem clumsy, little and shy with other, but with Ben and sometimes Victor, he becomes far more unsettling, violent. A wolf disguise a sheep, yeah.

\- Ben.

\- Yeah?

\- Do you have other friend?

\- The football team and everyone that come with it, Victor…

\- Victor?

\- Yeah, he’s a super nice guy when you know him.

\- … You should not go with him.

\- Why? He give me ice-cream, he found all of the stuff I lost, we share interest, he’s interesting, make good jokes, laugh at mine. He’s nice to me.

\- He’s not nice, Ben, to you he is because he love you.

\- No he don’t.

\- Yes. You haven’t notice how he blush around you?

\- I don’t notice those thing.

\- You’ll see, he don’t do half of what he do to you to other people. But let’s go back to the subject. If I was to spread the photos, you wouldn’t have friend anymore, well except me and… Victor.

\- …

\- Ha funny, you’re really mine now. 

\- No… I’m not.

Reed turns himself with the insane grin and slap Ben, so hard, the football player fall from the sofa. He try to battle Reed, but the genius is sneaky and yell.

\- You fucking….

\- Yeah, shut your mouth Ben, or it’s you who is going down to hell. Don’t underestimate me. On your knees now.

\-----------

Even if Ben’s is gay, he has to keep appearance and date a girl. Reed doesn’t say anything, but keep violating him when the girl is not here.

\- Ben, honey, why do you want to sleep with me every night?

\- I really, really love cuddling. I told you, it’s not because I crave for sex Betty. Don’t you love to cuddle you’re blue eyed lover? Answers Grimm.

\- Yes I do, but all the time, I don’t know. Also, could you ask von Doom to stop, like, intimidating me? He’s really mean.

\- Of course honey. I do that after my football practise. One last thing. Have you seen my football jacket?

\- No Benisweetie, but if I see it, I’ll tell you.

They give a goodbye kiss.

Two weeks later, they have broken up. 

\-----------------

\- SHUT UP! You’re worth nothing Ben. You’re just a thug, muscles! That’s it. You’ll go in the army, lost a leg and you’ll be forget! Shout Reed while slapping Grimm.

-…

\- Look at me! When Doom come around, ignore him. 

\- But he’s…

\- Your only friend, bouhouhou, how sad. You know what is sad. You got kick out of college with a criminal case because you don’t do what I want. He’s not your friend, he only want to use you.

\- It’s you who said he was in love with me.

\- I lied.

\- I don’t believe you. 

Reed slaps Ben once more, with an unsettling smile. He kicks him, brings him in a corner and slam his head against the wall. 

\- Get out now, you’re going to be late for your practice. Said Reed.

Ben rushes out, trying to keep his tears from running on his cheeks. 

The practice go well, the coach tell Steve to practice his aim and Ben to take rest, because his play is a bit weak and he seem really tired.   
Everyone get back to the college and this is where Ben hesitates.  
Does he go back to Reed, does he run away, does he ask for help, fully knowing the consequence? He doesn’t go to his room.  
He knocks on the door.

\- Ben? What happens? Ask Victor, inviting him in his room.

\- Oh you were so right, so, so right. Said Ben, crying. 

\- Ben about what? Reed?

\- Yes.

Victor sigh and makes him a lunch and Grimm calm himself. Ben sees his football jacket use as a pillowcase.

-… Do you want it back? Ask Victor turning his head away.

\- Never thought it would be comfortable to sleep on. But yes just for the rest of the year and after I’ll give it to you if you want. 

\- … Thank you.

Victor gives the jacket back, blushing. 

\- I may sound… not compassionate. But if you could film or tape Richards’s abuse. It could save you. Said the Latverian.

\- … Yes, good idea. 

\- I promise. I will do my possible to get you out of this situation, but I know you are on a thin balance here.

\- Maybe Reed was right about that too.

\- … About what?

Ben approach his face and kiss Victor softly. The Latverian kiss back.   
When Grimm break the kiss, the foreign student is red and gazing at him.

\- It was nice. Want to do it again? Ask the football player.

Victor kisses him. They deepen the kiss. For Ben, it’s his first really nice kiss, the first where the partner is passionate and he can only give the same passion.  
They both jump when the door is open violently.

\- Ben, I need you, right now. Said Reed.

\- Mister von Doom, I request you to follow me. Ask the vice-director.

Richards takes the football player’s hand and bring him outside, bring him to their chamber. Ben don’t dare resist, their too much people around and he’s sure that Reed has seen the kiss.   
Reed throws him in the room and break a chair on him.

\- I TOLD YOU to not be. With. Doom! AND YOU DO THE CONTRARY!

\- SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Ben sob, he want to resist, oh god he want to beat the guy, but he will be in so much trouble. He so well knows Reed have the teacher favors.   
Richards takes a tissue and pour liquid on it.

\- What’s that? Ask Ben a bit panicked. 

\- It shall keep you calm like the good boy you should be.

Richards slam the tissue on Ben’s face. Ben choke and try to resist, but feel dizzy. He’s pushed on the bed.

\- Don’t touch… Don’t hurt Vic… Please. Ask Ben.

\- Tchhh, it will be over soon. Said Reed, chuckling with the insane grin. 

Reed get Grimm undress and kiss his neck. Ben shudders and bites his lips. He doesn’t have anything to record.   
Richards strokes his torso and kiss the football player, he fondles his hair, murmurs sweet words mix with menaces, bites his shoulder, kiss the neck, kiss the lips, lift the hips. He removes his shirt.

\- I don’t, like what you’ve done Ben. No lube.

Ben swallows. He look away, he feels so weak. He will call his uncle Jake and ask him to place him in another college, he can’t take it anymore.   
Reed kiss his torso and bites his neck. Ben hiss, it hurts. Richards spread his legs and align his cock. Ben shuts his eyes, he whimpers loudly when Reed slides in. In one slow thrust, it’s painful. He moves his hips, not letting Ben time to accommodate the shaft inside him. He whimpers again, it hurts. Ben bites the pillow, Reed place his knees beside his head and thrust deeper.   
The pace is fast, Reed slam hard inside, murmuring things. Ben hope it will be over soon. Richards removes himself and place the football player on his hands and knees, pulls his hairs and slams inside. Grimm shouts. At least he won’t see the ugly insane face from the man calling himself a friend.   
Reed thrust slower and grunt, Ben shudders as he feels the hot seeds running on his legs. This time hurts way more than the other. He was punishing him.

Grimm goes in his bed and sobs. He can’t take it. He takes his football jacket on the ground, it smell Victor now and it’s his only thing that give him hopes. Ben cry himself to sleep, hugging the jacket.

\-----------

Ben cry once more.  
Victor has been expelled after an accident in his lab.  
But he knows, he knows it’s Reed. The face he made, the unsettling smile he made, announcing the news, crushing his hopes and the only one Ben could count on.   
His uncle Jake doesn’t answer, the football team is tense because of the match and he can’t give all of himself, he’s so tired, Ben’s so tense and tired.   
He’s broken now. At the mercy of a wolf, an insane wolf. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben is piloting the ship along with the other members of the crew. Reed has put him pilot after he went in the army, he lived with Reed since College.

The rocket is bombard by cosmic rays. It falls. The rocket crashes on the ground.

Oh god, he is so ugly now, he’s a golem, a monster, who could desire such a thing.

\---------------

\- Yes Ben, have you look how people look at you, in the streets, in the news, even the villains. You’re right when you say nobody want you. Said Reed.

\- …

\- Don’t worry, I’ll make a serum. I’ll turn you human. Just for me. You always have been mine and now, even more.

\--------------

\- Ben don’t be so sad, I’m sure someone will love you. You’re so kind, you have a golden heart. Said Susan.

\- Thanks Suze. Answers Ben.

The only thing that makes Ben happy, it’s now, he’s a hero, people thanks him, sometimes, from saving civilians. And Susan and Johnny. But he have trust issue now.

\--------------

The Thing remembers when Victor von Doom came back, the first encounter with Doctor Doom, how Reed had cringe to see the other genius.   
He remembers how it was good to see him around, he could beat off Reed a bit.  
But not this time, he was a villain and Mister Fantastic was a hero. Everybody support the hero. He had play the game, hoping Doom wouldn’t be mad at him. Well, he’s a golem now, nobody love Ben Grimm anymore.  
But Doom wasn’t the nice student anymore, it was a man seeking vengeance and blind with the desire of power. Even if Ben hated Reed, he had to stop Doctor Doom. 

\----------

\- You like Alicia? Ask Reed. 

\- … Yes.

\- She’s cute yes. 

Reed go in his lab. Ben stare at the window. He had to stop liking her now, even if she’s the only one seeing past his rocks and loving him.   
However she calls him.

\- Hey Ben. Can you get me so we go take a walk in central park?

\- Of course pumpkin, I’m coming. Answers Ben.

\---------------

\- You seem so sad. Said Alicia.

\- Well, I’ve seen Titanic before coming. Answers Ben.

\- You’re a bad liar.

\- Yeah. 

\- Please let me touch your face, I want to know.

\- Sorry babe, it’s nothing. Come on, I’ll buy you a hot-dog. 

They chat and walk. Ben accompany Alicia to her house and he wish her good night. When he come back to the Baxter building, Reed waits for him.

\- I found it! He said with his unsettling smile.

\- Found what?...

Richards lift a tube of serum and pulls Grimm in his lab.

\- Drink it. Say Richards.

Ben does. He’s turned human.  
Mister Fantastic comes behind him and kiss his neck.

\- There. Been quite a while you haven’t been love. Said Reed.

He makes Ben lay on his desk, removes the piece of costume, puts a bit of lube before slamming in. Grimm whimpers and Reed kisses him. Mister Fantastic increased the pace and clutches his fingers on the blue eyed man, making bruises on his shoulders. He thrust hard and fast and finally comes to Ben’s relieve.

Ben let him have what he want. He’s so used to it.

\-----------------

Susan seem so happy about her wedding, but Doctor Doom ruins it, well almost.  
Unfortunately it doesn’t prevent Reed from raping and beating the Thing.

\----------------

Ben is on his hands and knees, he bites his lower lips as Reed bites his ear and give a hard thrust inside him. Mister Fantastic slides his hands between Grimm’s legs, stroking the inner thighs, licks his neck. With a soft moan he spills inside Ben.

\- The serum is inside the second drawer. Said Richards putting his scientist vest.

He goes away.  
Ben takes the serum and turn into the Thing again. He sees a shadow in a corner of the lab. 

\- Hey, who are you? Ask Ben.

\- After all these years, you are still his toy. Said Doom.

\- … Why are you here?

\- Nobody can help you? Miss Richards has quite a character.

\- Johnny and Susan has seen, he brain wash them.

\- Unfortunate. If it can makes you happy, I know the serum. You still can escape.

\- …

\- You don’t believe me. 

\- He can hurt them. You’re the only one that know except me. If you want to film, go ahead, I don’t care, but he will turns it against you.

\- Doom, get out my lab. Shout Reed activating his attack protocol.

\-------------------

 

Susan is near hysterical. Valeria and Franklin has been kidnap. Again. This time by the Skrulls.   
Mister Fantastic go in his lab to search across the galaxy to know exactly where the Skrulls are. The Thing begins to activate the ship and see if nothing miss. Sue and Johnny put the weapons and defense equipment in it.

They let Reed do the calculus that involve speed travelling and to angle the ship in the good direction. They buckle up and they’re ready. 

They arrive at the ship where the kids are supposedly and the Super Skrull is waiting for them.   
He jumps on the team, but they dodge him quickly and try to enter the Skrull’s ship. The Super Skrull hit Johnny who try to engulf him in flame, but it doesn’t affect the villain.   
Sue turns invisible and attack the Skrull by lifting something that look like a ship, by behind. The Super Skrull destroy it, but it let time to Reed to shoot him with a gun. The Skrull is projected meters away.   
Ben has wrecks a door so they enters the room, but he must dodge a lot of the laser shooting at him.   
The Thing tackle some Skrulls, opening the passage for the rest of the team. The Human Torch disable some trap set by melting them.   
Ben manages to get to the weaponry of the Skrulls and shoot them, some of them change to the Avengers and attack The Thing, but the Invisible Woman stun most of them. Ben wrecks the elevator allowing the Skrull the main access to the room where they are.

\- I found them, they are in three room from here. Say Reed.

The Fantastic Four enters the room and beat the Skrulls in the way. They found Valeria and Franklin in a kind of glass prison. Mister Fantastic try to open it, but he doesn’t have the time as the Super Skrull come to charge again. This time, it’s an army of Skrull that stop them.

Unfortunately, the Fantastic Four are outnumbered and the Skrulls finally manages to stop them. 

\- Finally, we have you Fantastic Four. We shall begin to invade Earth. Said the king of the Skrull. 

\- It never worked and will never work. Said Mister Fantastic. 

\- Ha, you seem so sure human. 

A Skrull approach his king and murmurs him something in the ear. The king growl and goes away.  
The Fantastic Four hear a lot of noise and sees heavy weaponry being out and most of the army changing into Earth’s superheroes. They hear that the Avengers are here. 

There is explosions and a lot of smoke, noises and shouts. Ben don’t see the rest of the team, but he use the confusion to get to the kids and try to get them free. The glass is thick, but finally he manages.

\- Uncle Ben! Shouts Franklin.

Valeria quickly find a torch to melt the handcuffs around her uncle’s wrists. The Thing and the young blonds go away and he try to protect them from all the chaos around. Grimm puts them in security in the Fantastic Four’s aircraft and he goes in the fight. 

The fight is complicated with all the shape shifting, but Reed had found a way a while ago to know how to find a Skrull. Ben is wounded, Johnny is bleeding, Sue can walk, but doesn’t breath easy and Reed is bruises at multiples place.

They all come back to Earth and Tony ask the help of Reed Richards right away.

\- I’m seeing you after honey. Said Reed before heading to the Avengers tower.

\- Okay, can we go to the restaurant after? Ask Susan.

\- Of course, and we’ll do a picnic with the kid after. He answers.

They kiss and he goes away. 

Johnny has his wound treated, but Ben stay a bit to the hospital and Alicia comes to see him.

\- Hello Ben, I bring you ice-cream. Said Alicia.

\- Thanks babe. Said Ben.

\- May I ask you some questions?

\- Well of course, I have all day.

\- Since when do you know Sue, Reed and Johnny?

\- Well quite a while. I met Stretcho in college along with tin-pants of Latveria. Johnny and Sue, I met them when Reed introduced us for the rocket that turned us like that.

\- Did you have any girlfriends?

\- Since when?

\- Well, let’s say college.

\- A couples, never work out. After College, not really and after being in space, forget it. You’re the closest thing to a girlfriend I had since I’m rocky, you beautiful girl. 

\- Hihi, thank you. But, do you like me more as a friend?

\- I would like more than a friend.

\- You have noticed I’m touching you Ben. I know you want to please me. It’s okay, you will be a great friend, I won’t be that sad. Now tell me, you are gay isn’t it?

\- …

\- I’m sorry to bother you with my question.

\- It’s okay Alicia…

\- Are you ashamed of being gay Ben? Why? It’s not like it was as persecuted now.

\- Oh… Well, why? It’s not relevant right now. I’m all rocky and ugly.

\- It’s not just appearance! I did fall in love with you for that.

\- But Alicia, honey pie, not everyone can see it. And…

\- Don’t despair, Reed has say he would find a way to cure you.

\- About that…

\- What is it?

\- Nothing, I just can’t…

\- No what were you going to say Ben. I can feel it, it’s right there it blocks. Please! Ben, I care about you. We could help you about anything. You fear something.

Ben moves uncomfortably and opens the ice-cream to eat it. There’s a long silence. Alicia puts her hands carefully on the Thing’s face.

\- Yes, you’re scared. You… Oh Ben. Why? You… You’re broken. How come?

\- I can’t tell you. You’ll die. 

\- … And yet, you don’t lie… Ben, I really want to know. I won’t tell no one. You know me, I’m not the kind to tell anyone something so heavy.

\- …

\- … Okay, can I ask you another question?

\- Yeah…

\- You said you wanted to change of team, to go with the Avengers. Why didn’t you?

\- Well, I couldn’t. I… I owe so much to the team and… Yeah.

\- … It is someone that put pressure on you like that? 

\- …

\- Who?

\- … No one.

\- Do I know him?

\- Stop!

\- Ben! How can I stop? How?! You... Please.

\- It’s Doom.

\- NO IT’S NOT!

\- …

\- I’m sorry… I… I have touch Doctor Doom face, once, yes, believe it or not and… and it’s not him. He doesn’t even feel hate for you Ben and you told me you like him, you wonderful man, but…

Alicia begins to cry.

\- WHY DO YOU PROTECT A MAN THAT BREAK YOU LIKE THAT! WHY!

\- …

\- Ben, oh Ben… You can’t continue like that. 

\- Sorry Alicia, didn’t want to fuss you like that. 

\- Why… Did you say Doom?

\- …

\- I know it mean something. 

\- …

\- Is it Reed?

Ben laugh and moves himself from Alicia, removing him from her touch. He take another pot of Ice cream.

\- Of course not. You know him Alicia, he’s a supportive dad, a nice husband, maybe a bit too workaholic, but…

\- It’s him.

\- …

\- Don’t you think I have not touch his face? I felt something very wrong with him, a wave of insanity. But no one could believe my warning since he was nice since always. Ben, what has Reed done to you?

\- Everything.

\- … What?

\- I’ve said enough, thanks for the ice cream.

\- BEN!... Sorry. Please, you can’t stop there. It will be better if you tell me what happens. I won’t tell a soul.

\- I know babe...

\- Are you scared that he could hear us?

\- Yeah… He knows everything.

\- …

\- Alicia, I can’t do anything, he’ll kill you if you… you know too much, you must go away from New York now.

\- He do that each time you want to tell someone?

\- Yeah…

\- So he abuse of you and if you talk he menace people you love?

\- Yeah… well no, but…

\- But what?

\- …

Ben really begins to feel bad, he stands up and try to go away, but Alicia block the way. 

\- Ben! Please. I know you want to tell it!

\- … Babe, he just, like you say abuse of me… 

\- What does he do? 

\- … He have found the serum to put me human Alicia, he use it on me sometimes…

\- For what?

\- To… well. I should not tell you that. I should not tell you that.

\- You’re so far, please!

\- .. . To… Rape me, okay. He beat me when I’m begins to be confident, try to make me alone by making me feel bad, he rape me, he beat me, he insult me, he… 

\- … Since college?

\- …

\- You haven’t tell Susan or Johnny?

\- He brainwash them… Make them forget. I try to tell someone else… He died. I told Doom, he got disfigured and he’s crazy. He beat me like a dog telling me to stay in place, he make me kill people to, Alicia. He break me, and yet I… I’ still there, not suiciding, holding on a fucking string of hope like… By Aunt Petunia Alicia, he have a plan for everything, I’m cornered, every time. I can’t live without him now, I’m dependant of him now! 

Alicia gives him a hug and he cry on her shoulder.

\----------------

\- A demand of the Avengers? Why? Ask Sue.

\- Ben is with Alicia at the hospital and Reed is already there. It’s for today! Said Johnny. I call Ben. Hey Ben think you can walk? We must go to the Avengers tower. Yeah, I know. No I don’t know why. They say it’s urgent and for today. Okay, see you there. Said the flaming blond in the phone.

\--------------

There’s a lot of people in the Avengers tower. All the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Professor X from the X-men, Doctor Strange, Hank Pym, Namor and Doctor Doom.

\- Why is Victor here? Ask Reed to Susan.

\- I don’t even know why we’re here. Answer the blonde. 

Jennifer Walters comes out, in her She-Hulk form.

\- Okay basically we have call you because someone here, in this room has a serious problem, and his problem his another hero. And because we’re right we have enough proof to put Mister Richards in prison. Said She-Hulk.

\- Whoa! Why does my husband go in prison? Ask the Invisible Woman.

\- Because for several years he has abuse in diverse way Ben Grimm. Answers Jennifer.

\- It’s my best friend, how can you say that! Said Reed.

Ben begins to sweat, he don’t how that happens, how come all that happens right now, how come they know that? He look at Alicia, still touch him.

\- Alicia, it can’t be you! Said Ben.

\- It’s okay Ben. It didn’t begins by me. Answered Masters. 

\- By you? What?

\- Okay, show your proof. Said Reed.

\- Of course. We have these video showing you raping Mister Grimm. Tony.

Stark put the video in the TV and it’s total silence, only the sound of the movie. Ben want to puke, he want to become a wallpaper. Disappear. 

\- It’s a video. Okay. From who do they come from? Can they be trust, miss Walters? It’s so easy to make false thing. Said Richards.

\- They come from Doom. Answers She-Hulk.

\- You really believe it! He’s my worst enemy and you believe such thing. I never thought you would go so low Victor! Said Mister Fantastic.

\- Shut up cretin. You think it stop there! Answered the king.

\- Miss Masters.

Alicia puts a tape recorder in She-Hulk’s hands.

\- It’s Ben confession. Said the redhead.

\- ALICIA! Shout Ben, near crying.

\- I’m sorry. But it will help you. Answers Alicia.

They listen to the tape until the end.

\- Anything to say Mister Richards? 

\- … I don’t understand why Ben would say that. Is it because the failed serum that you hold a grudge?

\- YOU ROTTING SHIT. ENOUGH. I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Yell Ben.

\- Richards, even if you manages to distract us. Stark and the Illuminati have all the proof that you killed countless peoples and still can put you in jail! Said Doom.

\- Said the villain! You’re nothing here! Yells Reed.

\- Richards! You’re accused of murder and abuse! You’re going in jail! I found bodies in your lab, bodies of innocent people who had disappeared while you were with Stark today! Said Hank Pym.

It took Namor and Thor to prevent Susan from jumping in rage on Reed. 

\- We’re in your tower Stark. How stupid of you! Said Reed.

\- How come, you little shit? Said Iron Man.

\- That! Said Mister Fantastic.

Richards takes some wire in the wall and it provokes an explosion.

\- You should really stop reconstructing your tower too fast, there’s bug. Said Reed, slithering away.

There is smoke everywhere and the heroes run after Reed before. 

\- He’s cornered! He’s going to try and get away! Said Clint.

\- He’s going to kill peoples, fast! Said Strange.

Reed get to the main lab of Tony and Iron Man burst and shoots him.

\- HAHAHA. Pathetic Tony, I’ve already take control of your machines. Said Reed with an insane grin.

\- NO! YOU FUCKING! Yells Tony.

Reed has control of JARVIS, who could electrocutes the peoples in here and shoot them.  
Stark knows he has a machine to erase the memory and a cremator. They have to come up with something and fast.  
Namor and Doom jump on Richards and Doctor Strange disable magically the machines. The rest of the heroes battle the rogue Stark’s robots and his armors who shoot everything that move.

\- Do you know how long I waited for this Richards? Ask Doom, magically stunning Mister Fantastic.

\- Do you know how long I waited for your wife to see that she was way out of you league Richards? Ask Namor gripping the stretching part. 

Reed was trying everything to go away, but he was stuck right now as Strange joined to two other. 

\-----------------

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA.

\- SHUT UP RICHARDS! Yells Tony.

Reed was in his prison, a prison heavy with magic and made by Stephen Strange.

\- I say… 6 months before you come and ask my help for something. I’m still the most intelligent man, want it or not. Said Reed.

\- Fuck you! Answered Iron man.

\- You’re the same then your Ultimate self it seem. Said Hank.

\- Hihihi, no I am insane from the beginning. Not him. Why don’t you join me Hank? You’re bipolar. Said Reed.

The heroes let Richards in his prison and go away before he talk more.

\-------------

Ben was still not believing it, he was crying in his chamber. He saw a shadow in the corner if his eye.

\- It’s you that was all behind this. Ask Ben.

\- Yes. Answers Doom.

\- Took you long enough. Said Ben, trying not to sob.

\- … It was not easy. Richards would verify his laboratory every night, removing the cameras each times. My efforts were vain until he was suitably distract after having abuse you. And it took a long time before the moment was right. I had to convince Miss Masters, then the Avengers. 

\- … Well thanks and congrats. You just destroyed the Fantastic Four like you always wished. 

\- Yes. I did. 

Ben lay on his bed and sighed, wiping his tears. He didn’t know what to do now. He looks by the window and looks at Doom. He could join the Avengers, but he was a bit too sensible right now.

\- Mister Grimm, do you still wish to regain your human form? Ask Doctor Doom.

\- … Yeah.

\- Here, the serum. If you wish to be the Thing again, this is the other serum. I have samples and have made some so you would not have to worry about this. 

\- Hey thanks, it’s nice… Are still in love with me?!

\- Ha! Funny, no.

\- … You’re not nice to people you don’t like Victor.

Ben sips the serum and become human. 

\- Do you still want my football jacket? Ask Ben. 

\- No, I’ll pass thank you. Answers the king.

\- Come here.

\- Why? 

\- Come here.

Doom sits beside Ben and Grimm wraps his arms around him.

\- Okay, I don’t think a love story between us could work. You know, villain, hero, insane, sane, doesn’t mean we can’t love each other. We can’t just live together.

\- You talk like you are interested.

\- And I thought I was the insecure one. Doesn’t care that you’re ugly Victor, I owe you too much. Just remove that mask so we continue from College.

\- You are nostalgic today.

\- Let me love you for god’s sake!!

Doom hesitates.

\- It is not a good idea. Said the king.

\- Why?

\- You are not in love with me and I just feel that I’m abusing you.

\- Oh come on! I was the one offerin’ it! Vic, and you know nothing if I’m not interesting in you. May be weird, but you’re the only one I count on the beat off Reed, you did and save my ass a couple of times. 

Ben laid on his bed and bring the king with him. He knows Doom hesitates, he knows the king want, but don’t want, but want. He just gaze in his eyes.   
Doom finally removes his mask and Ben kisses him. Oh boy, if it wasn’t good. First passionate kiss since a freaking long time.   
The blue eyed man shudders as he feels bare hands on his skin. He deepen the kiss and Victor puts himself on his knees and makes Ben wraps his legs around his waist. Doom removes his armor on his head, Ben strokes his hair. His neck armor and Ben nibbles it. He wasn’t disfigured that bad and Ben could still see the man of college under his scars.  
Grimm feels in fire, it’s maybe with Doctor Doom, but hey, it’s really really good right now. He kisses the king and shivers as the king’s hand strokes his thighs. He feels tight in his costume and lie on the bed to remove it.   
Victor presses him against the bed and kiss him. The blue eyed man cling on him and deepen the kiss. He hear a click sound and the king’s hand on their two cocks rubbing. Ben moan loudly, muffled by the kiss. He moans the king’s name and ruts his hips as Doom kiss his torso. The king kisses his neck and slides his hands on Ben’s abdomen. Grimm whimpers, his cock rubbing with Victor’s erection. It’s so good, he couldn’t even masturbates in Thing’s form. Well he could, but it was really complicated and he needed Reed’s help with the equipment.

\- Have any lubrication? Ask the king.

\- Yeah… 

Ben kisses the king again and search in his drawer, he found it and Doom takes it.

\- You’re too dressed… Said Ben. 

Victor flips him on his stomach and he feels skin on his back. Doom bites his neck and Grimm whimpers and try not to come right away as he fell the king’s heartbeat, his torso against his skin. He can’t wait, but Victor still tease him. He kiss his back, massage his hips, strokes his thighs, Ben close his eyes as he hear the familiar sound of a bottle opening. The next thing he feels is Doom sliding in, pass his sensitive muscles ring and rubbing his inner walls. He’s gentle and the blue eyed man can only be grateful.   
Ben moans when Victor begins to move. Slow at first, kissing Grimm’s neck, making sure to angle himself just right, when he does, his name is almost shouted.  
Rarely Reed was taking the time to hit Ben’s prostate, so Ben comes way to fast, spilling between his stomach and the sheets.

\- Oh… Boy, sorry, but you’re good. Said the hero.

\- I’m sure you can continue. Answers the king.

Doom flips the blue eyed man on his side, lift a leg, puts it on his shoulder and thrust in. Ben moans again. This time the king goes a bit faster and the new position makes Doom hitting the prostate.   
Grimm makes strangled moans and clutches his fingers on the sheets. Oh, it’s so good. He say Victor’s name, the king bend and kiss him before slamming harder. Ben feels his cock twitch again. He takes it in his hand, close his eyes. It’s just sensation, jolts of pleasure like he never felt before.   
Doom removes Ben’s legs from his shoulder and kisses him, thrusting in eagerness, taking the hero’s erection in hand. Ben moans. Victor makes a deep kiss and takes fistful of Ben’s hair. He move faster, making hard thrust, he listen to Grimm’s moan and hit where he makes the more noise. Victor slams one last time and spills inside Ben with a deep growl.  
Ben kisses him and groans as Doom twist his hand, rubs his thumb on all the length, nibble his neck. He come in the king’s hand.  
Victor kisses him and lay besides.

\- You are quite vocal. It’s not a flaw. Said Doom.

\- Shut up, first time it was so good. And you’re too silent. Answers Ben.

The blue eyed man nibbles the king’s neck before kissing him. 

\- Did you just put your armor in the time I blink?! Ask Grimm.

\- I have this ability, yes.

\- Why? 

\- My presence is still wanted I suppose.

\- I want to cuddle something alive, and you will do job perfectly, unless you want to stay in that tin can.

\- Very well.


End file.
